This invention relates to the field of biopsy specimen containers. More specifically, this invention relates to a new and improved container having notable utility in providing for the organization, containment, inspection, radiography and transport of biopsy specimens of breast lesions suspected to be cancerous.
Current mammography frequently identifies tissue densities and/or small calcific deposits which can be interpreted as possibly or probably representing cancer. The suspect areas are usually small and cannot be felt or palpated by the physician. At least two approaches are currently used for investigating the suspect area. In one approach, the suspect area is localized by x-ray examination, a guide wire is implanted in the area, and a block of tissue is then surgically removed. In a second approach, using stereotaxic techniques, the suspect area is localized and then biopsy specimens are obtained by inserting a special hollow needle into and through the suspect area. The core specimens so obtained are typically about 1-1.5 mm in diameter and 10-15 mm in length. It is common practice to obtain an initial core specimen taken through the center of the suspect area. Four or more additional core specimens are taken adjacent to and around the central source location of the initial specimen for a total of at least five specimens. The source location of each specimen relative to the other specimens is recorded for microscopic pathological analysis of the suspect tissue. The relative source locations are needed, for example, when the biopsy is to sample tissue in the are of suspicious calcifications; the specimens are then radiographed to determine which, if any, of the specimens contain any said calcification. Commonly (current practice), each specimen is placed in separate cups or jars for separation, storage and transportation. The many separate specimen cups or jars and the labeling of each cup or jar for identification of the patient and specimen source location can lead to confusion and possible misidentification. If radiography is required, in the cases involving suspicious calcifications, the specimens must be removed from the jar, and placed on a slide or filter paper in order to obtain satisfactory radiographs. This requires further labeling. This handling may result in the loss of some of the tissue and/or displacement of small calcifications.